Hang-On-The Fairly OddParents Version
This spinoff is based on the minor SEGA Games franchise Hang-On. Story Timmy Turner is the son of the most successful motorbike rider in history, Scott Turner Jr.. Following the steps of his dad, he now aspires to become the champion of the most famous motorbike championship in the world, the Hang-On GP. He created his own team, Team Supernova, with his friends Cosmo, Wanda, Chip, Chester, A.J. and Tootie. Will he win the GP? Find out! Teams Team Supernova Racers: Timmy Turner, Chip Skylark Principals: Cosmo, Wanda Mechanics: Chester, A.J., Tootie Livery: Red and white Number: 52 (Timmy), 53 (Chip) Team Octane Racers: Mark Chang, Blonda Principal: Jorgen Von Strangle Livery: Black and light blue Number: 40 (Mark), 23 (Blonda) Team Probe Racers: Cupid, Remy Buxaplenty Principal: Mama Cosma Livery: Green and yellow Number: 31 (Cupid), 10 (Remy) Team Fury note: the team is Team Supernova's arch-nemesis Racers: Denzel Crocker, Anti-Cosmo Principal: Vicky Livery: Black Number: 13 (Crocker), 666 (Anti-Cosmo) Team Diva Racers: Trixie Tang, Veronica Principal: Juandissimo Magnifico Livery: Pink and red Number: 54 (Trixie), 45 (Veronica) Team Pixie Racers: two Sandersons Principal: Head Pixie Livery: Grey Number: 98 (Sanderson 1), 99 (Sanderson 2) Team Phaeton Racers: Princess Mandie, Norm The Genie Principal: Dark Laser Livery: Dark blue with silver finishes Number: 33 (Mandie), 76 (Norm) Team Fuel Racers: Tad, Chad Principal: Schnozmo Livery: Orange and burgundy Number: 55 (Tad), 25 (Chad) Team Kinesis Racers: Gary, Dr. Rip Studwell Principal: Mr. Birkenbake Livery: Ivory and violet Number: 19 (Gary), 95 (Dr. Studwell) Team Double Racers: 2 Eliminators Principals: The Turnbaums Livery: Silver and black Number: 100 (Eliminator 1), 101 (Eliminator 2) Races #Albatross Cliff Reef (a simple circuit in Australia) #Notting Hill Raceway (an autodrome in London) #Pyramid Junction (a modified figure-8 in Egypt) #Great Crimson Wall (a medium length track near a castle in France) #Tibetan Highlands (a long and winding citcuit in Tibet) #Red Rock Expressway (a fast circuit in Las Vegas) #Rev City (the first of the Rev City tracks, it is an easy circuit) #Dolomites Ring (a medium difficulty autodrome near Verbania, Italy) #Petersburg Autodrome (a tough raceway in St. Petersburg, Russia) #Daytona International Speedway (the real-life oval in Daytona Beach, Florida) #New Dwells (a city track in the outskirts of San Francisco) #Rev Highway (the second of the Rev City tracks, it is an high speed track which runs in a freeway) #Twin Ring Motegi (the real life Japanese circuit) #Newfoundland Cliffside (a very long and cloudy track in Canadian island Newfoundland) #Azure Coastline Cruiseway (a night-time seaside circuit in Sydney) #Rev Skyline (the final Rev City circuit, it is a really hard night-time racetrack in the city's downtown) #Torero's Descent (a very very long circuit in Barcelona starting in the outskirts then racing in the downtown) #Crystal Sea Beach (an autodrome in the Hawaii near a beach) #Autòdromo Internacional Nelson Piquet (the real life Brazilian circuit) #Isle of Man TT (the final circuit, it is the real life track Snaefell Mountain Course, used for the Isle of Man Tourist Trophy; it is the longest track of the GP (37.73 miles/60.73 km), and it's very dangerous and really hard) List of songs *Theme Song: Super Hang-On: Outride a Crisis (Remix) Team Theme Songs *Team Supernova: Sonic Riders: Splash Canyon *Team Octane: Sonic Heroes: Egg Emperor *Team Probe: Extreme-G: Main Theme *Team Fury: Noisia: Machine Gun *Team Diva: R: Racing Evolution: Divas *Team Pixie: Sonic Riders: Egg Factory *Team Phaeton: Propellerheads: Lethal Cut *Team Fuel: Shadow The Hedgehog: Space Gadget *Team Kinesis: Ridge Racer 3D: Psychokinesis *Team Double: Rage Racer: Lightning Luge Circuits Theme Songs #Albatross Cliff Reef: Sonic Adventure 2: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic's Theme) #Notting Hill Raceway: Collective Consciousness Society: Whole Lotta Love #Pyramid Junction: Sonic Riders: Sand Ruins #Great Crimson Wall: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: Dive Into Gravity (Crimson Crater/Security Corridor) #Tibetan Highlands: R: Racing Evolution: Time Compression #Red Rock Expressway: F-Zero GX: Shotgun Kiss (Casino Palace) #Rev City: Ridge Racer 6: Acid Eutron #001 #Dolomites Ring: Ridge Racer V: Euphoria #Petersburg Autodrome: Ridge Racers: Bassrider #Daytona International Speedway: Daytona USA: Let's Go Away #New Dwells: Sonic Free Riders: Metropolis Speedway #Rev Highway: Rage Racer: Rage Racer (yep, that's the song's name!) #Twin Ring Motegi: Ridge Racer 6: Photon Field #Newfoundland Cliffside: Ridge Racer Type 4: Lucid Rhythms #Azure Coastline Cruiseway: Ridge Racers (PSP): Synthetic Life #Rev Skyline: Ridge Racer Type 4: Burnin' Rubber #Torero's Descent: Rage Racer: Silverstream #Crystal Sea Beach: F-Zero GX: Infinite Blue (Big Blue) #Autòdromo Internacional Nelson Piquet: Bellini: Samba De Janeiro #Isle of Man TT: F-Zero GX: Feel Our Pain (Fire Field) Trivia *Team Supernova is the only team which has mechanics with a known identity. The other teams' mechanics' identities have never been revealed. *The Autòdromo Internacional Nelson Piquet was going to be demolished for creating the Olympic training facility for the Rio Olympics in 2016. However, the track was never demolished in the cartoon, because it was still very popular among car and bike racers and fans. *Rev City is a fictional circuit appeared in the PS2 racing game Enthusia: Professional Racing. The circuit was modified a little for the cartoon. *Albatross Cliff Reef, Great Crimson Wall and New Dwells are the 3 tracks appeared in the final installament of the Hang-On series, Hang-On GP (known as Hang-On GP '95 in Japan and Hang On GP '96 in Europe) for the Sega Saturn. They all appear in their long variant. The other tracks (except Daytona, Motegi, Autòdromo Internacional Nelson Piquet and Isle of Man TT, which are all existing in real life) are completely original, with the exception of Rev City (see trivia above). *The cartoon is mostly based on Hang-On GP (see trivia above for more infos). *In some races, Trixie wears a pink latex catsuit. The races where Trixie wears the catsuit are: Red Rock Expressway, Rev City, Rev Highway, Azure Coastline Cruiseway, Rev Skyline, Crystal Sea Beach. *The pyramid in the Pyramid Junction circuit is a recreation of the Great Pyramid of Giza. *The starting line gate in Pyramid Junction has flame projectors which shoot out flames. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spin-Offs